The present invention is useful in the home but is particularly advantageous for use by fraternal organizations, clubs, charitable organizations, churches and hospitals, etc. that often display numerous certificates, awards, photographs, educational degrees, licenses and the like arranged on a wall in rows and columns. In order to provide a good visual impression, the frames must be accurately aligned both horizontally and vertically. If they are out of vertical alignment, cocked to the left or right or are spaced apart differently, they do not present a good appearance. It is thus an important objective of the present invention to provide a system for hanging picture frames and especially multiple picture frames so that they can be easily and reliably aligned both vertically and horizontally as well as being equally spaced apart from one another and for reliably holding them against the wall, most preferably so that the entire rear surface of the frame is in contact with the wall. This assures that all of the frames in any column or row are all positioned vertically and are not tilted away from the wall at various angles and present a solid visual impression.
A related requirement in displaying licenses, degrees, awards, certificates and the like, is the need to change them from time to time. It is especially important where a large number of certificates or awards are displayed that changes can be made easily and quickly so that some of the certificates can be removed simply and replaced whenever required without having to dismantle the frame itself or perform other time consuming operations.
A variety of picture frame hanger systems have been previously proposed as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,299,443; 3,294,355; 4,083,525; 5,605,313; 5,961,090; 6,241,210; 6,286,802; and publications U.S. 2002/0166939 and U.S. 2003/0038222. These prior systems, although capable of supporting a picture frame so that it will not rock from side-to-side, have various shortcomings. First, a pair of interlocking picture frame elements is required, including a first picture frame hanging element that is attached to the wall, and a second picture frame hanging element that is attached to the picture frame. The requirement for two interlocking picture frame elements doubles the cost of the device. A second problem is that the pictures frames are not held against the wall. As a result, the frames do not present the same stable visual impression as does a picture frame that is pressed solidly against the wall. The frames are also are more difficult to clean and a space exists behind them were dust can accumulate. Most important, however, is that being firmly in contact with the wall creates the impression that the frames are solidly based and even appear to be more a part of the building. Pictures and awards also sometimes wrinkle or warp. Another objective is therefore to automatically maintain the graphic article being displayed under compression.
In view of these and other deficiencies of the prior art, it is thus one object of the present invention to provide an improved system for hanging picture frames which requires only a single hanger element in addition to the picture frame itself.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved picture frame hanging system that lends itself to hanging multiple frames in evenly spaced columns and rows as well as being spaced equally from one another.
A further object of the invention is to provide in improved picture frame hanging system that inherently holds the frames firmly in contact with the wall in a vertical position to provide a solid and permanent visual impression, as well as to maintain all of the frames upright, i.e., in a vertical position rather than being tilted away from the wall and renders them virtually impossible to move or disturb by casual contact or vibration.
Another object is to maintain the picture under compression so that it will not warp or wrinkle.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be better understood by reference to the following figures and detailed description which illustrate, by way of example, but a few of the various forms of the invention within the scope of the appended claims.